imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild/Toto/Events
TOTO'S GUILD EVENTS ' ' In this page, you will see a list of events that have been hosted by our guild Toto! We host monthly guild events and many prize giveaways! We feel that it is our duty to keep our guild stay as a close and friendly community. Therefore, guild events are the perfect answer for this. If you're in the guild Toto, here is a page for upcoming dates of all the guild events you will love! MAJOR GUILD EVENTS 'Halloween Costume Event' 2nd of November 2014 -''' To celebrate the spooky Halloween , our GM '''Nyamifuwa hosted a Halloween Costume Event! We all got into our Halloween costumes and played in numerous competitions for a chance to win prizes. Event Cost: (300K) 1st Game - Hunt and Find! ''' Everyone goes to Woody-Weedy Forest. All contestants separate into two equal teams. Both teams have to work together to find Kooii and Bramble Donguri to hunt for 100 Clover and 100 Donguryu. Once the team has all the items, they have to find '''NyamiFuwa hiding in Woody-Weedy Village. The first team to give all 100 Clover and 100 Donguryu to NyamiFuwa wins the game. Winners: Nachure, AloisChiel, CowManure, Jiminel, CloudyPots 2nd Game - Modeling!!? ' Everyone goes to Woody-Weedy Village. Each player will take a '"catwalk" and show off their Halloween Costumes. The judge will pick who has the best costumes and impressions. Winners: Nachure, Jiminel, SweepSheep 3rd Game - Questions from Nya ~ ''' Everyone goes to Woody-Weedy Village. Each player will get asked a question from NyamiFuwa one by one. Whoever gives the best response out of all answers wins. '''Winners: Unknown, Nya didnt even tell us! >_> ' Halloween Event Prizes! ' 1st - Nachure ~ Ancient Coin (10), Weapon Enchant Scroll (B Class) (3), file:gold.png (10K). 2nd - Jiminel ~ Ancient Coin (5), Weapon Enchant Scroll (B Class) (2) 3rd - AloisChiel and CowManure ~ Halloween Lollipop ''' Thank You Toto Event' '''15th of November 2014 -' To celebrate Thanksgiving , and to celebrate the guild's success. SweepSheep is hosting a Thanksgiving event for everyone! Numerous competitions and amazing prizes will be held! Event Cost: (700K) 1st Game - Find That Player! A player spawned somewhere in a map, all contestants must find that player. The first contestant to find the player wins. 2nd Game - Whisper the Sheep :3 Contestants will be playing a mind game. The host will ask "The person who pms me XXth wins a prize." A contestant wins by pming the host at the right position the host asked. For example, if the host says "PM me 1st," the 1st person who pms the host wins the game. 3rd Game - Guess the Monster This game is to test your knowledge on the monsters of TWOM! The host will give out several hints about a certain monster in TWOM. The first player to guess the monster right wins. 4th Game - The Clock is Ticking! All players are divided into three groups, each team must collect as many Ruined Leather and Wild Boar Tail Hair as they can in 10 minutes. The team who collects the most items wins the game. 20 prizes were won. Though 3 Grand Prizes were given out. 1st Grand Prize: Eco Woopa - Jiminel 2nd Grand Prize: Koocci Bag - Jesheh 3rd Grand Prize: Kooii Hat (Blue) - Aloischiel 'Christmas Event' 30th of December 2014 -''' Hosted by NyamiFuwa. Together with the guild, Nyami provided games and gave out various prizes which held outside of the village. '''1st Year Anniversary Event 14th of April 2015 - '''This day will be our 1st Year Anniversary since Toto has been founded. Old and new members of Toto are invited for an amazing reunion! '''WAR EVENTS ''' Toto VS Luminosity''' 8/9th of November 2014 -''' All players from the guilds of Toto and Luminosity battled it out in a full on "Noob" war! All players were to use no armor and hat and only use Noob weapons to kill other players from the rival guild! Toto '''0 - 1 Luminosity '24th of January 2015 -' A Battle! A Fully equipped and Guild on Guild battle. Our guildmates will scatter and attack on their own choice. Toto '0 - 2 '''Luminosity ''This page is only allowed to be edited by Toto Guild Members only. Category:Guilds